Harry Potter: A Continuation
by jmontele
Summary: A continuation of the Harry Potter series focused on the first year of Albus Potter.


Harry Potter Fan Fiction

By: Jordan Monteleone

FIRST

The four friends watched as their children boarded the train and left for Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were almost jealous of their children, wishing they could go back to their childhood and the wizarding world. As they waved goodbye to their children, they knew they would be safe, as the four now parents had defeated the evil during their final adolescent years at Hogwarts. Plus they all had close ties to the school; even their old friend Neville Longbottom was a professor of herbology. However, the most comforting thought that they all shared was that Harry's scar hadn't ached in 19 years.

Harry and Hermione's youngest son was headed to Hogwarts for his first year. His parents named him Albus after the great Hogwarts headmaster with the middle name of Severus after Harry's parents' friend, classmate, and the man who protected Harry from Voldemort the best. Albus was nervous about which house he would be sorted into. All of his older sibling and friends had been placed in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Albus had a fear of ending up in Slytherin, the house with the evil reputation.

Upon entering the gates of Hogwarts, Albus was immediately mystified. He had heard about the magic in and surrounding Hogwarts from his parents, siblings and friends, but it was still something he had never imagined. However, he didn't have much time to take it in, as the first year students were quickly ushered into the Great Hall to be sorted. Albus didn't know anyone in the room; wizards didn't communicate much outside of their immediate families in the Muggle World. He sat down on a long wooden bench, and soon after a middle aged woman rumored to be a past professor turned headmaster silenced the room with her wand.

The sorting hat rested on a stool next to the podium. No explanation to the process was needed, as all of the first years were already well aware of what was to come. Names began being called, and Albus started to hear the whispers. His siblings had warned him of the fame that followed them as the children of the ever famous Harry Potter, and now he could feel it. He was the son of a legend, and it didn't help that he was almost an exact replica of what his father looked like almost 20 years ago.

Albus snapped to attention when his name was called initially and he froze. "Albus Potter… Albus Potter?" the voice more quizzical as it asked the second time. Albus quickly stood up and rushed to the front, embarrassed that his name was announced not once, but twice. He fumbled to climb onto the stool, and before he was even sitting the hat was on his head. "Hmmm" the hat mumbled, "Just as your father, GRYFFINDOR!" Albus was immediately relieved, but quickly back to petrified as the entire room now stared at him in silence, sizing him up to fill the legend that his father had left behind.

SECOND

The silence remained as Albus walked down the stage. As he sat down in his seat, out of the view of most, the quiet chatter began again. But the other new students surrounding him stared. Finally the boy sitting to his right piped up, "Well that's cool, I got sorted into Gryffindor too. My name is Raymond" and held out his hand. Albus cracked a smile, and shook his hand. Their conversation continued, keeping him distracted from those who were still staring. They talked through the end of the ceremony, and walked up to their rooms together.

Raymond and Albus decided to room together, along with another boy name Alexander who Raymond was friends with in the Muggle World as well. Much of the house stayed up late that night, exploring the house and introducing each other. Tomorrow would be a busy day of buying books and wands before classes started, and becoming familiar with the rest of the Hogwarts grounds. Upon retiring to their room, Albus, Raymond and Alexander shared the already formed gossip of the new students, as well as the admired upperclassmen. To Albus' surprise and relief, no one brought up his family history.

The next morning the boys woke up early, and right after breakfast headed into town. They simply followed the mass of students, as everyone in the school needed new books for the year. Albus, Raymond and Alex first looked for Ollivander's, the wand shop. Albus' parents had explained to him the process of buying a wand, and how a wand really chooses its owner. But they must go to see Mr. Ollivander, because he knows the most about wands.

Albus entered the store behind Raymond, followed by Alexander. The store was dark and musty, and the walls were lined with cases of wands. At first Albus thought that no one was there and the store had been abandoned. But then down the stairs came a very frail old man, who immediately looked at Albus and said. "Ah, you must be Albus. Seems like yesterday your father was in here." Once again Albus turned red, but that was all Ollivander was interested in.

Ollivander continued on talking, introducing himself to Raymond and Alexander, asking them about their friends and family. Albus half listened, but was still intrigued by the walls and walls of wands. As Albus was scanning a wall, he noticed a box sticking out, looking as if was about to fall. And then CRASH, then case jumped out of the wall and landed and Albus' feet, nearly scaring him to death. Ollivander chuckled next to him and said "Well jee whiz I've never seen a wand so sure of itself before." Albus just stared at him with frightened eyes.


End file.
